


Maids and Men

by maybeembee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Foster Family, Holidays, Self-Harm, Wedding Planning, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeembee/pseuds/maybeembee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nohrian and Hoshidian siblings in a modern setting where Garon kept all his children around including Azura, Corrin was brought in by Garon as a foster child, and the wedding of the century means mixing bridesmaids and groomsmen who may or may not end up getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're What?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wanted to do something more modern, and wedding planning was something that was on my mind for some reason. Maybe because so many people in my life are getting married. While I hated planning my own wedding, I like helping with theirs. 
> 
> In this world: Azura grew up with her Nohrian siblings, Corrin was never adopted by Sumeragi, and everyone is an overachiever. 
> 
> In real life, I do work on an adolescent inpatient psych unit and it can be quite a whirlwind. Working with adolescents in any therapeutic setting is a crazy endeavor, but acute hospitalization leads to some interesting experiences. I've been encouraged to find ways to process them, so I decided to include that in my work somehow.
> 
> The first chapter is background building, but eventually this story will include a Saizo/Corrin pairing (along with other side relationships). 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. I'm trying to branch out here, and I'm nervous as hell not gonna lie.

Corrin sat quietly in the quaint coffee shop, braiding her dark brown hair and sorting through the different emotions that came with being employed in her particular field. Working on a short-term inpatient psychiatric unit for children and adolescents never made for a dull moment, and the stories that brought the boys and girls to her group therapy were always quite dramatic. Even if Corrin only had a week to stabilize them and get them ready to send home, it never seemed to be enough time to be sure they would be prepared enough to win the overall war against their struggles instead of continuing to get caught in smaller emotional battlefields. 

She was happy to be meeting her sisters Camilla, Azura, and Elise for their weekly coffee date, especially because Camilla had been dying to share a _special surprise_ with her three little sisters all week. Corrin was forever grateful she had ended up in a foster home with the three of them as well as her two brothers Xander and Leo. While Xander was the biological son of her foster father, Garon, and his deceased first wife and Azura was his stepdaughter from his marriage to his deceased second wife; Camilla, Leo, and Elise were his illegitimate children from the many girlfriends he took to ease the hurt of his wives’ deaths. 

Corrin wasn’t sure what possessed her foster father to take her in after her mother died when she was 8, but she made sure to be as sweet and well-behaved as possible so he wouldn’t regret it. There were hints that Garon knew her father in some way, but he didn’t voluntarily offer up the information so she didn’t bother to ask. 

While it wasn’t the most loving and fuzzy environment to grow up in, their father was wealthy enough to keep them in comfort until they graduated college. He was a well-known political figure in their community, and made sure his children stayed out of trouble to keep his image pristine. Corrin was always grateful for the close and loving relationships she and her siblings had nurtured growing up together, and her thoughts drifted to where life had taken each of them. 

* * *

Xander double majored in History and Political Science, and was the Dean of the Liberal Arts Department at the university. Camilla had opened her own daycare/pre-school for the local community after studying Child Development, and was always more than willing to send her _emotionally volatile_ tykes to be assessed at the inpatient unit Corrin worked at. Corrin studied Psychology, and became a research assistant in an adolescent behavioral lab during her time in graduate school before becoming a licensed therapist. 

Azura had majored in Vocal Performance, and joined a rather large ensemble that toured the country for four months straight (thanks to her father's connections). Leo was the more pragmatic of the siblings, and decided to major in Chemistry to learn to control and manipulate the properties of everyday chemicals for a local research company. Elise was still at the university, majoring in Biology and preparing for medical school with the dream to help heal those in need. 

Even though they were all living apart, all the siblings made plans to see each other for weekly Sunday dinner at Xander’s house and the sisters had coffee together regularly. Xander’s wife Charlotte was an amazing cook, and the sisters had noticed Xander putting on a few pounds during the newlywed period of his marriage. Leo and his girlfriend Selena had been living together for a few months, and Elise lived with her best friends Effie and Arthur in their student apartment on the university’s campus. Azura and Corrin shared an apartment near Corrin’s work, although Azura wasn’t home very often due to her performance and practice schedule. Camilla had been living in an apartment on her own, preferring her privacy on the days when she brought home male company for the evening. 

* * *

Corrin was jarred from her thoughts when she was being wrapped in a hug by her youngest and blondest little sister. “Corrin! I’m so happy to see you weren’t caught in the middle of a catastrophic cat fight or big beastly brawl,” Elise always had a way with words, and probably would have been an excellent English major. However she wanted to prove she was just as useful as her other siblings, and she did have an incredible bedside manner. Before Corrin could respond, her mouth was covered by long lilac locks that belonged to her sister Camilla. 

“My darling little loves, I am so happy we could get together this afternoon,” their ever motherly sibling smothered the two women with unyielding affection. Her purple hair had been a permanent fixture in their lives. They were soon joined by their sister Azura. 

“Azura! It’s good to have you home. We’ve missed you,” Corrin embraced her sister. She and Azura were the closest in age, and had always been attached to each other growing up. 

“So come on Camilla, you’ve been dragging this out all week. What’s the big announcement?!” Elise stomped her foot impatiently. While Corrin and Azura didn’t say anything out loud, they both were extremely curious as to what their sister had been holding off on telling them until she saw them in person. 

Camilla grinned deviously, “Now darlings, what would our visits be without a gift from your big sister?” She handed each of them a small box with a note attached to the top. They opened the box to find a beautiful crystal bauble necklace and earring set with the words on the note setting off a chorus of squeals, _My dearest sisters, would you stand by my side as I marry my mister?_

“Camilla you were dating someone, and didn’t tell us?!” Azura questioned her older sister. 

“Camilla you’re engaged?!” Corrin gawked at the rather large princess cut diamond engagement ring gracing her sister’s ring finger. 

“Camilla, you’re getting married?!” Elise screamed enthusiastically to the dismay of the other patrons in the coffeehouse. 

Camilla giggled and answered the rapid fire questions, “Yes, yes, and yes to each of you. It’s been a bit of a whirlwind romance, but nothing rushed or forced I assure you.” 

“Well can we at least know about our future brother-in-law now you’ve decided to share this? How did you meet him?” Azura smiled gently as a love-struck look crossed Camilla’s face. 

“His name is Ryoma. His niece is one of the little ones at my daycare, and he’s been helping his sister out by picking her up in the afternoons for the past several months,” Camilla began recounting their casual conversations as she and the built brunette discussed Caeldori’s perfect behavior reports for the day, “Caeldori’s mother is at the university and her father is in the military. Ryoma went to law school to join his father’s law firm, and took over when he passed away last year. He has a little more time on his hands to help out, and during one of our afternoon conversations he invited me to dinner.” Camilla sipped her coffee as she allowed her sisters some time to think of more questions about her future husband. 

They talked about Ryoma, wedding plans, and sharing the news with their brothers on Sunday night until the coffee shop owner shuttled them out the door at closing time. “I wonder how Xander and Leo will respond?” Corrin looked to Camilla as they walked away from the locked door of their favorite hang out spot. Azura and Elise stopped as their elder sister giggled mischievously, “I guess we’ll find out this weekend, since I’ll be bringing Ryoma along.”


	2. Sharing with Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and his siblings are in for a surprise from their sister Camilla and her unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cutting and self-harm is mentioned briefly at the beginning of this one. Writing is a processing tool we have the kids use, and I figure the same could apply to the therapist. It's always a lot to process working with that issue.

“Corrin, we have a...um...situation on the girls’ wing,” Corrin was greeted by Jakob, one of the unit monitors for the adolescents on Sundays. While his composure was calm and cool, Corrin could tell by the waver in his voice that something serious was amiss. “It appears that Beruka found a razor in the bag her case worker brought from her foster home after her family session,” Jakob led Corrin to the crisis room as the nurses attempted to control the red liquid coming from the fifteen-year-old’s wrists and thighs. 

“What the hell is the point of calling a place home, people are just heartless anyway,” Beruka was unusually calm for someone bleeding profusely. She hadn’t been one to show a lot of emotion during her time on the unit, and Corrin shouldn’t have been surprised that this would be no exception. “So this is your way of telling me you want to stay longer until your case worker finds you a new place,” she actually got a look of shock from Beruka with that assessment. She promised the girl she would leave a note of her request. 

As the nurses dealt with the deep cuts Beruka had inflicted on herself, Corrin finished her crisis note advising that the girl stay a few more days after her actions earlier and left it for the next day’s therapist on duty. Corrin knew every action these kids pulled had some purpose, even if it was simply to get the attention they were missing elsewhere. She clocked out for the evening, and made her way to Xander’s house, looking forward to a more peaceful environment than she just dealt with.

* * *

**“WHAT?!”** Corrin opened the door to Xander’s house to hear her eldest brother’s voice booming from the dining room. She was greeted first by the sight of Azura, who was standing not far from the front door looking as pale as a ghost. “What’s going on?” Corrin pulled Azura by her shoulder as a shouting match ensued in the next room over. 

“I...uh...I believe Camilla failed to alert Xander that she was engaged, as well as not warning him that her fiance would be joining us,” Azura and Corrin both held their breath as they walked into the next room. 

Camilla stood directly in between Xander and Ryoma, as the two eldest siblings verbally faced off at a rather high decibel. Leo sat at the long wooden dining room table with his head resting in his hands in exasperation at their sister’s bold actions. Elise and Charlotte seemed to be staying busy in the kitchen, with Charlotte snapping at Xander to lower his voice every so often. 

Corrin scanned the room to find the man she assumed to be the center of this lively conversation sitting at the table near Leo, and guided Azura over to sit down and watch the spectacle with their similarly embarrassed younger brother. Ryoma seemed calm on the surface, but he cringed every time Camilla’s voice filled with that malicious tone only reserved for those who thoroughly pissed her off. 

“Did you two know about this?!” Xander growled as his younger sisters nodded meekly. 

Corrin worked up the courage to speak back, “Xander calm down, Camilla only told us Friday. We didn’t think she would wait to just show up with a visitor in tow, but perhaps it would do wonders for all of us to sit down and take a breath before sorting this out further.” Camilla sat next to her fiance and linked arms with him, as Xander took a seat at the head of the table trying to lower his blood pressure by following his sister’s advice.

* * *

“Camilla, you did this on purpose didn’t you?” Azura frowned as Camilla shrugged her shoulders with a feigned look of innocence on her face. 

Leo folded his hands in front of him, a scowl prominent on his face, “Sister, this isn’t cute. Trying to get a rise out of us got old a long time ago.” 

Elise smacked Leo’s shoulder gently as she walked to sit by Camilla at the table, “Oh hush Leo. I’m sure there was a perfectly good reason for why she didn’t give you fair warning.” 

“I’m very sorry for causing any trouble,” Ryoma finally spoke out, his deep voice was surprisingly calming for a man of his large stature. He and Xander had similar builds, both incredibly tall and muscular with a commanding presence. “I was under the impression that my company was expected…” He raised an eyebrow at the woman next him as she pouted back. 

“I was worried they would put up a fuss before I could even bring you over to meet them. I’m sorry to have fibbed my love,” She gently kissed Ryoma’s cheek as Leo cringed in disgust. 

“Well it’s very nice to meet you finally!” Corrin held out her hand as Ryoma took it happily, “We’ve heard so much about you!”

“The girls have anyway,” Xander mumbled as Corrin shot him a dirty look. He put his hands up in surrender as Charlotte came to sit down next to her husband at the table after putting out some snacks.

“I’m Corrin, Camilla’s foster sister,” Corrin smiled as Camilla wagged a finger at her. 

“You know I absolutely hate it when you refer to yourself that way sweetie. You are so very precious to us, no matter who gave birth to you,” a flurry of nods and affirmations from the rest of the siblings made Corrin’s heart burst with joy. 

“That’s right! And I’m Elise, the youngest and cutest of the bunch,” Elise flashed her big amethyst colored eyes as Leo groaned, “And this is sister Azura!” Ryoma nodded at Azura as she smiled sweetly at him. 

“I suppose I’ll participate in this debacle. I’m Leo,” the younger blonde brother and Ryoma exchanged a handshake across the table. He saw his purple-haired sibling open her mouth, and spoke out in anticipation of her next sentence, “Selena and I broke up, don’t ask about it sister. Please.” Camilla frowned at the absence of her close friend, but respected her little brother’s wishes for the time being. 

Charlotte chuckled as Xander cleared his throat, “Let’s try this again then. I’m Xander, Camilla’s eldest brother. This is my wife Charlotte.” Ryoma clasped his hand firmly as they seemed to stare each other down for a moment, before acknowledging the blonde beauty. “I’m sorry for my earlier behavior, but Camilla has always been good at knowing my weak spots,” he narrowed his eyes as she grinned triumphantly. 

Corrin slowly smirked as a thought crossed her mind, _It’s not only my adolescents whose behaviors are a ploy to get what they need I suppose._

* * *

“Fantastic as always Charlotte. You never cease to impress,” Camilla hugged her sister-in-law as they settled in for coffee to end the evening. They had been discussing wedding details, and trying to figure out the best date with everyone around to compare schedules. 

“Big sister, I think the most important detail for your bridesmaids are who we’ll be walking down the aisle with on the big day!” Elise leaned in as if she was waiting for a juicy piece of gossip from Effie. Corrin’s slightly pointed ears perked up, and Azura’s attention was on the bride-to-be. 

“Well we wanted a small bridal party, too many people would be overwhelming,” Ryoma nodded in agreement as Camilla spelled out their thoughts, “It will just be the three of you and Ryoma’s three closest friends. No maid of honor or best man I guess, too much pressure on one person.” Elise waved her hands in a _well come on_ motion, and Corrin’s head tilted in curiosity.

“I don’t mind sharing. My younger brother Takumi will be one of the groomsmen, as well as my best friend and business partner Saizo, and his brother and my friend from undergrad Kaze,” Ryoma listed the three counterparts for Elise, Corrin, and Azura, “Obviously those names don’t mean much now, but we were hoping to set up a dinner to where we could all meet formally.”

“How about Tuesday around 6:00 for dinner? I know Corrin is off on Tuesdays and Azura will be leaving for her latest tour on Thursday,” Camilla suggested as Ryoma directed his attention to the three women. They all nodded in agreement, and made plans to meet at a local pizzeria close to Camilla’s (and Ryoma’s as they had discovered during the course of the evening) apartment. 

The siblings parted ways at the end of the evening, with Elise remaining at Xander’s after she had fallen asleep on their couch. Azura and Corrin had settled in to their separate rooms at their shared home after saying good night to each other fairly quickly after making it back to their apartment. _So much for a peaceful environment away from work,_ Corrin felt her eyelids drooping as she finally was able to get a quiet moment to herself.


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to formally get acquainted, but one of them is missing in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit and re-edit this chapter a dozen times. It took me forever to feel comfortable with what I wrote.

“I thought your sister had off today?” Ryoma turned towards his future wife as she kept looking at her phone while it buzzed. Corrin was the only member of the bridal party who hadn’t made her way to the planned dinner. 

The brothers Saizo and Kaze had arrived first before the rest of the group, and were there to greet Camilla, Ryoma, and his little brother Takumi. Azura had shown up hoarse after a lengthy practice, and Elise immediately sprawled homework out on the table in front of her in preparation for her organic chemistry midterm the next morning.

Azura and Elise knew full well what had probably happened to the young woman, but left it up to Camilla to explain “She just texted me. There was an emergency with her kids at the hospital. Something about a drug-induced psychotic break or something,” Camilla sighed as Ryoma raised his eyebrows in surprise. For Corrin’s siblings this was nothing new, but the others at the table turned their attention to the conversation at hand.

“So she works with crazy kids? What would possess her to do something awful like that?” Takumi hadn’t been very tactful upon his arrival, asking Elise if she ever planned to dress like she was in college. Takumi had just finished graduate school for business to assist his older brother with running the law firm, and usually wasn't this sour to those he respected. Needless to say, Elise and Takumi’s pairing for the wedding was going South fairly quickly. 

Ryoma shot his brother a warning glare, as Kaze tried to change the topic, “I assume the fact that she’s texting you means she’s okay?” The young man had a kind demeanour, and seemed to exhibit a genuine air of concern with the discussion about their missing guest. He and Azura managed some small talk, with the songstress constantly apologizing for her cracking voice. 

Saizo directed his one-eyed gaze towards Camilla awaiting a response on the whereabouts of his female counterpart for the wedding. While he hadn't been overly worried about meeting this woman, the conversation about mentally unstable kids piqued his interest. 

“Depends. She’s gotten caught in the middle of more than her fair share of disasters with those kids for sure,” Elise took a sip of her drink without looking up after addressing the group, “Remember that one time she came home with a black eye and Xander almost hit the roof?” Camilla and Azura nodded in remembrance, and looked to the door as the bell rang. Their sister walked in, looking worse for wear than usual. 

“Corrin, my darling, what happened!?” Camilla immediately grabbed her sisters wrapped up left arm, “What did those little monsters do to you?” Corrin waved her off as she took her seat between Elise and Azura. She did her best to keep her wound hidden from the rest of the group as she went to introduce herself.

“Sorry I’m so late, I’m Corrin! I’m sure Camilla explained that I got caught at work,” Corrin greeted the three men across the table cheerily, reaching out her good arm to shake their hands. Saizo skeptically looked at her as he returned her gesture, and Kaze warmly smiled as they exchanged pleasantries. 

“On you day off? Why in the world would you give that up?” Takumi accepted the handshake halfheartedly, as Corrin shrugged her shoulders to dismiss the thought. Their waitress Peri made her way over, her bubblegum colored hair raising a few questions from the group as she excitedly asked for their orders. As she skipped back to the kitchen, the group loudmouth spoke up again, “What the hell?”

* * *

As the night dwindled down, laughter echoed from the table where the party of eight had started the night together. Things had slowly gotten more comfortable between them as they talked about different aspects of their friendship/sibling bond with the future bride and groom. Elise yawned loudly and leaned her head on Corrin’s shoulder as she began to doze off. Elise took mostly morning classes, so it was way past her bedtime for her midterm tomorrow. 

“I’m surprised Effie and Arthur haven’t come looking for you for help studying,” Corrin smiled as she leaned her head affectionately against her little sister’s. 

Elise giggled sleepily, “Effie always studies alone, and Arthur was warned in advance that I wouldn’t have time to help him this semester. Med school applications and thesis writing already cut out a good chunk of my study time to begin with.” The smaller woman rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms, “Do you think I could stay with you and Azura tonight? It’s closer than my dorm, and class is on the way to where big sister’s vocal practice is.” 

Azura and Corrin both nodded in agreement, as Ryoma cleared his throat to attract the group’s attention, “Well I think we’re going to call it a night, and it looks like Elise is as well.” The group grabbed their things and began walking out the door, Saizo quickly walking away after muttering his good-byes.

Corrin parted ways with the group suddenly, “I’m going to grab some coffee real quick. I have to write some notes when I get home about what happened today.” Camilla embraced her sister as Ryoma nodded at her. Corrin smiled brightly, “Azura I’ll see you and Elise at home, I’m just going to the coffee shop right over there. It was nice meeting you guys!”

* * *

As Corrin opened the door to the shop, she was greeted by the rich aroma of fresh coffee. An excited expression greeted her at the register, as she instantly recognized the barista running the store for the night. 

“Corrin! It’s good to see you friend,” Silas smiled in her direction as she studied the menu board. They met when she would stay late studying during grad school, and they maintained their friendships as she used coffee to fuel her last minute note writing for work. 

She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, and began surveying the surrounding patrons to see if the feeling was justified. “If I was trying to get you, you would be dead by now,” a deep voice came from behind her as she waiting at the bar for her espresso. Saizo stood close by Corrin, watching as she jumped from being startled by his presence. A small grin of satisfaction crossed the red-head’s face as Corrin held a hand to her heart, “I imagine I should be flattered I was able to startle the woman who deals with sociopathic children.” 

Saizo sat at a table nearby, and motioned for her to join him as she finished mixing plenty of cream and sugar in her coffee. “They’re not sociopaths, but I guess you’re right I should be more aware of my surroundings,” Corrin let her coffee sit for a moment to cool as she absent-mindedly rubbed her bandaged arm. “Do you take pride in the fact that you’re so stealthy, or is it just a hobby to scare unsuspecting women?” She looked at him pointedly as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Considering Kaze and I are private investigators for Ryoma’s law firm, it’s a part of the job description to be discrete like that. Having only one good eye also means I have to make sure I’m alert to what’s going on,” Saizo drank his coffee straight, making Corrin’s stomach turn slightly at the thought of how bitter it must be. It seemed to be fitting for his personality based on what she knew about him at this point.

“May I ask you a personal question?” She looked at the man across from her inquisitively.

“Only if I can ask you one in return,” She nodded as he gestured towards her to speak her mind, “Ladies first.”

“That scar over your eye looks painful. If you don’t feel like sharing it’s fine, but I was just curious how you ended up with such a bad injury when you’re still fairly young,” Corrin averted her gaze, knowing she might have crossed a line by being so forward. Saizo sat still for a moment, his face gave no visible cues for her to read. 

“My father was mugged when I was a kid, and stabbed in the street. The guy sliced my eye to keep me from following after him, and left us there as he bled out,” Saizo avoided the expected look of pity as he discussed the incident. Corrin nodded somberly, but didn’t offer any particular platitudes which impressed Saizo, “My turn now. So what happened to your arm that made you almost stand us up for dinner?”

Corrin should’ve seen this coming, and sighed with exhaustion as she recalled the events of the day, “One of the adolescent males was detoxing from a weekend binge, and I guess he had a delusional moment. I was trying to get the girls out of the hallway when he grabbed at me and clawed the crap out of my arm.” Saizo folded his arms in front of his chest as Corrin waved off the event as if it was nothing, “This doesn’t happen all the time, but when it does we just try to make sure to keep as many people safe as possible. If it’s me getting injured versus the kids, I would rather it be me.”

“That seems stupid, but I guess to each his own,” Saizo shrugged as Corrin frowned at his insult, “What? You think your life isn’t worth as much as those kids’. I heard vaguely about a black eye one of them gave you. Perhaps you should value your own safety if you expect those you’re working with to value their own as well.” 

Corrin huffed dejectedly as she took in his words, knowing deep down that he wasn’t exactly wrong. “It’s not always that simple with kids, but I’ll consider your thoughts. Thanks for the company, but I need to get home and get ready for work tomorrow.” Saizo nodded silently as they walked towards the exit together. Silas and Corrin said goodbye to each other, and Saizo rolled his eye at the way Silas acted around the woman he obviously had a crush on. Even if Corrin didn’t seem to notice it, the man wasn’t exactly doing a great job at hiding it. 

As they parted ways for the night Saizo watched Corrin for a moment to make sure no one strange walked up to her or followed her. As he made his way home he was lost in a single thought, _Why in the world am I paying so much attention to this woman I’ve just met?_


	4. Coffee Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a target for Ryoma puts Saizo in prime position to gather intel on another individual he's been eyeing lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a little slowly, but it'll pick up soon I promise! Trying to practice delayed gratification haha.

_There’s blood spilling out onto the sidewalk. It begins to form a dark puddle around the entry wound as the boy looks to the scene with one eye only. His own blood beginning to join the pool beneath him in drips. He drops to his knees to attempt to put pressure on the wound, but at this point he knows it’s hopeless to try._

_He does it anyway._

_His own pain is masked by the feeling of utter uselessness as he watches the man who raised him and loved him fade away. The fact that he’ll probably never see out of that eye again is irrelevant to the fact that he’ll have to be the one to explain to his twin brother what happened._

_He’ll have to explain how father died because of a recon job gone wrong, and how the man who stabbed him was getting revenge for being ratted out to the court for abusing his wife. He’ll explain how he was powerless to save the man who had done so much for the two of them._

_How in the hell do you start that conversation?_

* * *

“Saizo?” Kaze gently tapped his brother’s shoulder, knowing better than to startle him suddenly. 

Saizo still snapped at his twin sibling harshly, “What?!” Both brothers awkwardly apologized as Saizo noticed the pitying look on his sibling’s face, “Don’t look at me like that dammit, I’m fine.”

“Right,” Kaze breathed out slowly, unaware that he had been holding his breath when trying to attract his brother’s attention, “The radio’s picking up some stuff from outside the courthouse, but unless we’re looking for directions to the tax collector’s office I suggest we go inside and try to gather intel that way.”

Saizo nodded in agreement, “I’ll go in and wait outside their courtroom. Ryoma will probably need me to follow on his heels anyway. You hang back near the exit and see what you can pick up on the way out.” The two split up to their designated locations, with Saizo leaning against a large pillar to conceal himself slightly. They had been gathering extra information for a murder trial Ryoma was assisting the prosecutor with, they assumed their boss was repaying a favor he owed them. 

He heard his brother’s voice buzz in his earpiece, “Isn’t that Camilla’s foster sister at your 4:00?” Saizo caught a glimpse of the brunette walking out of a nearby courtroom with an extremely upset girl and her parents. 

“PLEASE! Please don’t send me back there, I promise I’ve gotten better. Please you have to believe me!” She grabbed at her mother’s sleeve as the woman blankly stared down at her. The girl cried out to Corrin to do something before they took her away to the loony bin forever. 

He studied Corrin’s facial expression, stoic and solemn with some form of hatred twisted in there. As much as she may have been trying to hide it, Saizo could see the hint of sadness in her eyes as the girl went rather loudly into the night. The parents muttered something about this being the best thing for their child, and he saw Corrin cringe. 

“It seems more like it’s the best thing for the two of you, but I suppose that’s none of my business,” Corrin curtly replied and said farewell. The mother’s mouth opened in surprise at the statement, but gave no response to the woman walking briskly away from the couple. 

Saizo was impressed by Corrin’s firm tone and demeanour, and was surprised someone with such a sweet outward appearance could be that sour towards others. 

Kaze slipped quickly out of her line of sight as the door to the courtroom Ryoma had them monitoring busted open. Saizo turned his attention to following in the shadows behind the storm of media, as Kaze monitored the lawyers and officers dragging the accused out of the courthouse. 

* * *

“Do you come here every night? Isn’t that what you people consider an addiction?” Corrin looked up to see Saizo staring down at her. She moved her bags, and motioned for him to sit with her. 

“Caffeine addiction is actually a diagnosis from our manual, so you could be right I suppose. Although I would consider myself a cream and sugar addict before a coffee addict,” She smiled at him as he quietly chuckled. They had run into each other late at the coffee shop several times in the month or so since the meet and greet dinner, and Corrin had become somewhat used to his harsh demeanour keeping her company. 

“Should I ask how work was today, or should I be calling your big sister to come check-up on you instead?” Saizo teased Corrin as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“I had to go to a hospital commitment hearing today. Most of the time it’s what’s best for the kids, provides them the long-term care they need. But today….” She trailed off as she stared out the window. Saizo remembered the display at the courthouse, and decided that the woman had to have a heart of gold to do shit like that everyday. 

“Why bother helping these crazy kids if all it does is make you miserable at the end of the day?” Saizo growled over his coffee as Corrin snapped back to the conversation. 

“Because I wish someone had stood up for me when I needed it most,” She sighed as his eyes widened in surprise at the honest answer. “The foster kid who doesn’t belong anywhere and knows nothing about who she is except that her parents are dead. Makes for a great reason for others to look down on her and single her out for ridicule. If it weren’t for my siblings loving me as much as they did, I don’t know…” Saizo saw the pain in Corrin’s eyes as her voice trailed off. 

Something he himself had been familiar with growing up. Pain from being the one who lived. Pain from being the one had to carry on while holding the heavy burden of guilt silently.

“The worst part is the pity. But then again I try to teach the kids the difference between empathy and pity, and to know when to accept true empathy. Sometimes they teach me more than I teach them,” Corrin smiled softly as she looked Saizo in the eyes, “So I suppose that’s why I continue to work the way I do.”

Saizo nodded quietly at Corrin as a tear escaped her eye, and he reached over to brush it away. Both their cheeks dusted red as he realized what he did, but Corrin just offered that same smile she gave when they first met. 

“Sorry for unloading this on you. I’m sure you hear your fair share of horrible stuff while you’re spying on people,” She winked as Saizo’s forehead wrinkled in frustration. 

“I prefer to call it gathering intelligence.”

“Just like I prefer to work with troubled kids you call crazy. To each his own,” She laughed as he rolled his eye. Saizo waited while she packed up her mounds of paperwork, and they left the coffee shop together after closing the place down talking.

* * *

“Kaze asked me out on a date,” Azura reported to her sisters as if she was commenting on the weather. The statement was met with a litany of high-pitched squeals throughout Camilla’s apartment. The girls were having a pamper night to celebrate Azura’s brief return home so they could go dress shopping the next day. 

“My goodness he works fast. He told Ryoma a few days after the dinner he found you quite attractive. I’m glad he took the advice to seek you out,” Camilla grinned deviously at the fact she already knew what was going to happen. 

Elise sat braiding the long sky blue hair Azura had let grow out her whole life, grinning from ear to ear, “Big sister that’s so exciting! At least you got a groomsmen who’s not a complete jerk!” 

Elise and Takumi had only a few more interactions at a couple’s shower thrown by Ryoma’s law firm. They still weren’t getting along well, but it was obvious that Takumi was making an effort to tone it down. Or at the very least his brother was pressuring him to do so. 

“Corrin, I noticed Saizo dropping you off the other night at the apartment. Is there something you want to share with the gossip group too,” Azura chuckled as Corrin avoided eye contact with the other women in the room.

“Oh darling, who knew this wedding would play matchmaker for two of my three beautiful sisters?!” Camilla clasped her hand together with glee as Corrin waved away the thought.

“I don’t know what you guys are going on about,” Corrin dismissed the notion she secretly had been entertaining since their last exchange over coffee, “We go to the same coffee shop, and we bump into each other every now and then. Hardly grounds to consider that the man would even bother asking me out on a real date.”

“He’s kinda scary Corrin. I don’t know if he would know how to act on a real date,” Elise giggled as Corrin smiled at the thought of the gruff man at some fancy restaurant. It was endearing, but also preposterous to assume he had any kind of feelings for her after a few times of sitting in the same room. 

As the night and the gossip continued on, Corrin was still stuck on the thought that maybe there was more to the random coffee dates that had been occurring. Saizo only seemed to show up when she was there according to Silas (who seemed almost bitter about that fact). He always sat with her if she was there first, or invited her to sit with him when she arrived after.

Azura and Elise had fallen asleep first, leaving Corrin leaning on her eldest sister’s shoulder as Camilla stroked her hair. 

“Camilla, do you honestly think there’s more to this Saizo thing than just randomly meeting for coffee?” Corrin looked up as the purple-haired woman smiled. 

“I think he’s a very mysterious individual. Ever since Ryoma and I started dating, he kept a very close watch on me to make sure I wasn’t after Ryoma’s family money. As if that should’ve been his main concern,” Camilla snorted as she recalled Saizo keeping surveillance on her.

“However he is fiercely loyal to those he cares for, and protects them wholeheartedly. The fact that he loyally follows your coffee schedule, and made sure to bring you home personally are two very big signs,” Corrin’s heart skipped a beat as her sister yawned loudly. 

“Maybe. Or maybe he’s just a stalker who’s spying on me for Ryoma,” the two girls laughed as they got ready for bed.


	5. Analyze This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla breaks tradition by allowing Ryoma to be a part of the wedding dress process, and Saizo allows Corrin to see deeper into his life

Saizo, Kaze, and Takumi stood silently in the middle of a formalwear store that Camilla had insisted (more like ordered) the entire bridal party to be at to figure out colors and fabrics. Ryoma profusely apologized for the ordeal, but the three men somewhat knew they had signed up for this. Although the extent to which this was discussed was a bit much…

“I was thinking either a darker purple or blue, since it’s a winter event. Maybe like a navy or eggplant. Oh, and I would prefer ivory for my dress and Caeldori’s, pure white doesn’t suit me anymore” Camilla laughed as Corrin covered Elise’s ears out of habit. The bridal attendant guided them through the aisles of wedding and bridesmaid dresses with the men in tow. Ryoma’s two younger sisters were assigned to help keep the men on task, as well pick out a flower girl dress for little Caeldori. 

Camilla had dismissed the notion of not bringing Ryoma along to the wedding dress decision process from the very beginning. While her sisters (and Ryoma) urged her to reconsider, she adamantly stood her ground, “I would like my husband-to-be to actually like the dress I’m wearing, although I do get the final say.”

They quickly got the men’s decisions out the way: black suits, navy blue vest/tie combinations, black shoes. Simple, sweet, to the point. “If only we didn’t have to hang around for the women's’ part,” Takumi groaned, and this time Ryoma didn’t correct him. 

Camilla tried on dress after dress, paying little attention to the price tags and only to the way it _accentuated_ certain parts of her. While Ryoma had dragged his feet at first, it was obvious he began to enjoy the process of sharing his thoughts. After what felt like forever, the group heard Camilla’s voice shake and saw the tears in her eyes as she exited the fitting room in a satin ball gown with a strapless laced corset bodice lined with crystals. 

“It’s b-beautiful Camilla,” Sakura stuttered as she admired her future sister-in-law. Hinoka nodded in agreement as she held a sleeping Caeldori in her arms. The group gave a round of approval, as Ryoma stood up and took her hands.

“You look stunning,” she blushed as her future husband firmly kissed her, his height easily matching hers on the pedestal. 

* * *

As Camilla changed clothes she sent Azura and Elise off to try on the handful of bridesmaids dresses she’d picked out while they shopped. Corrin had helped pick Caeldori’s dress while they took Camilla’s measurements, so this was the last of their business for the day. Saizo let his head fall back in the chair and closed his eye as the three groomsmen sat quietly, biding the time until they could leave. 

After two or three rounds of bridesmaid dresses that missed the mark entirely, Corrin returned from helping Hinoka and went to try on the last gown that Camilla had really wanted to see. Azura took a seat by Kaze as they quietly discussed plans for their date that evening. Saizo smirked at his brother’s nervous voice, although Azura didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Corrin! It’s gorgeous, and so are you! That’s the one!” Camilla exclaimed as Saizo raised his head to get ready to leave. 

And then he felt like all the breath in his lungs just vanished. 

As everyone fawned over the sparkle details and rich blue sheen, Saizo focused on the woman standing before him. The satin fabric clung tightly to Corrin’s curves from top to bottom, and the straps covered barely enough of the woman’s upper chest as the V-shaped neckline stopped at her waist (much to Camilla’s delight). She seemed overwhelmed by all the attention as she nervously twirled her side ponytail between her fingers, and blushed when she noticed Saizo’s intense gaze.

Corrin stepped aside after her measurements were taken, and stood on the floor in front of Saizo while the shop owner read the number off the tag on her dress. “I look ridiculous don’t I?” She questioned the man she knew to be unyieldingly honest, “I certainly feel like it anyway.”

Saizo managed to get enough air back in his lungs to respond, “I think you look fine. You look beautiful without upstaging the bride. Isn’t that what this is about?” Corrin nodded happily, satisfied with the man’s response.

Azura and Elise stood on separate pedestals waiting their turn, while the rest of the group went off with Camilla and Ryoma to order their things and pay. “Saizo, Kaze. Stay with the girls to make sure there’s nothing else needed. I’ll take care of the bill.” Ryoma directed his friends. Kaze nodded as he offered his hand to help Azura step down when her measurements were done. 

Even if Ryoma had asked him to come along, something kept Saizo rooted to the seat in front of Corrin. 

* * *

“Quit pacing. Stop wringing your hands. For fuck’s sake Kaze, it’s a date not a death sentence,” Saizo snapped at his brother’s annoying nervous behaviors. 

“You would be just as nervous if you had the guts to ask Corrin on a date,” Kaze shot back, and grinned in triumph at his brother’s lack of a response. Kaze continued his pursuit, “I saw the way you looked at her today. I can see if Azura will bring her along if you’d like to join us?” 

Saizo dismissed his brother’s offer immediately, and opened an older looking notebook labeled with a date from quite a few years back. Kaze went to open his mouth to fire another snipe, but froze in panic when the doorbell rang. Saizo got up and pushed the young man towards the front door before the bell rang a second time, and moved into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

Saizo heard Kaze greet the visitor at the door, and was surprised at his response, “Sure. Down the hall, it’s the first door on the left. Our reservation is soon though so we’ll probably be going down now.”

Corrin walked hurriedly through the door, “That’s fine. I’ll lock it on my way out. Thanks!” She disappeared into their guest bathroom, and Saizo chuckled at the woman’s ability to ask for what she needed. 

Kaze nodded to his brother, “Corrin had to bring her here, so I’ll be home after I drop Azura off tonight. Don’t bother with those things too long Saizo, please.” Kaze motioned to the stacks of books on the floor in their living room, and Saizo shrugged as his brother shut the door behind him. 

* * *

Saizo walked to the breakfast bar in the kitchen to check the status of the coffee he had started brewing. It was going to be a long night of reading his father’s old surveillance logs, and coffee usually helped. As he went to open the cabinets, he heard Corrin gasp as she walked around the corner to the front door. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were here! I would’ve said hello first,” Corrin wandered into the kitchen as Saizo turned his attention to her. “Is it getting too expensive to come find me at the coffee shop now?” Corrin joked as Saizo took out two cups from the cupboard and poured the freshly-made brew. He held up one in her direction, and she nodded as she came over to fix it the way she liked. 

“I know it’s not our usual table, but you’re welcome to join me while I sort through some things in the living room,” Saizo resumed flipping through the notebooks on the floor as he took a seat on the couch. Corrin sat quietly sipping her coffee at the counter as she studied the man’s facial expressions and body language. 

Corrin moved to the arm of the couch by Saizo as she looked over his shoulder, “Surveillance notes? That doesn’t look like your handwriting though. Similar, but not exactly the same,” Saizo didn’t answer as Corrin continued to monitor his emotional temperature. “It’s your father’s isn’t it?” Corrin gently prodded as Saizo’s body shifted away from her to put another book down. 

“You thought you would find answers to his murder in there?”

Saizo shook his head, “I know who his murderer is. He’s in prison, thanks to my father’s report on his actions against his wife.” 

Corrin tilted her head in confusion, and Saizo watched as he could see the wheels in her head turning. He rolled his eyes as he realized she was analyzing him, “What? What is my deep dark secret based on that information?”

Suddenly Saizo felt her arms around his shoulders as Corrin gently laid her head in the crook of his neck, “It tells me you’ve been dealing with this on your own for too long, and you put far more of the guilt on yourself than is even close to being necessary. And for that I am truly sorry.” 

Saizo sat in stunned silence as he processed the words that he had wished someone would say most of his life, slowly pulling her arms tighter around him. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he inhaled the sweet honeysuckle smell of her presence so close to him. 

Corrin pressed her forehead to his as she continued her thought, “If you keep this up, you’ll never get to truly live your life. Hell you might actually end up visiting me at work if you’re not careful.” 

“How about you visit me more often instead?” Saizo moved back to lean against the other arm of the couch as he pulled Corrin towards him. She straddled his legs as he laced his fingers in her hair, and leaned in to kiss her. 

Corrin returned the kiss, letting her chest meet his as her arms snaked around Saizo’s shoulders and rested on the ledge behind him. The two stayed tangled together on the couch locking lips for several minutes. They parted for breath momentarily as Corrin smiled against his cheek, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

* * *

Kaze quietly entered the apartment much later that evening, and noticed the red tuft of hair sticking out over the arm of the couch. Saizo normally fell asleep on the couch reading their father’s notes, but Kaze noticed a distinct difference tonight. 

Instead of the normal writing-covered notebook left on his chest, there was a brown-haired woman resting with her head under Saizo's chin and her hands intertwined with his. 

Kaze smiled as he laid a blanket over the sleeping pair, and grabbed a few things from his room before heading out to trade apartments with Corrin for the night.


	6. Time Passes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Ryoma's wedding is getting closer, and Corrin reflects on the past year leading up to this big day with Azura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a filler chapter to set-up for the next series of events. Hang tough!

Corrin’s normally empty apartment was a little more lively now that both she and Azura were graced by visitors on a consistent basis. It had been decided that the girl’s apartment was much nicer, and the two men in their lives made it a priority to stay there more often than their own place. Azura had finished her latest tour schedule a week ago, and Corrin was happy to have her sister home to spend time with. 

At least when Kaze or Saizo weren’t spending time there either. 

“How did we pull that off?” Corrin looked to her sibling as Azura shook her head while smiling, “I mean honestly, it’s almost a little creepy.” The sunlight barely shone through the large kitchen window of their apartment as Corrin packed her things for work. She and Saizo had been together almost a year, and which meant Camilla’s wedding day was approaching fast. 

As she set down some things for her visit with Kaze, Azura pondered the idea that Corrin had presented, “I suppose it is slightly strange. After all, we probably never would have met either of them without Camilla and Ryoma getting together.” 

Corrin knew her sister was right. Between devoting all their time to their careers and their family, the two hadn’t really made a concentrated effort to find relationships. 

Azura had dated a dancer from her ensemble named Laslow for a bit, but he turned out to be an incorrigible flirt with a wandering eye. The two remained on good terms, but Azura hadn’t tried again until Kaze came along. While Azura insisted a proposal was a long way off, Corrin could tell Azura had become quite attached to the man.

Corrin had thrown herself into working with the mentally unstable, and the only people her age she really interacted with on a daily basis were others working on the unit. Corrin had dated a few people, but nothing serious up until now. Saizo mentioned looking at rings after Camilla’s wedding, and Corrin strongly encouraged they give fair warning so Xander wouldn’t have a repeat of the panic attack when he found out about Ryoma and their eldest sister. 

Camilla’s past words crossed her mind, Corrin couldn’t help but laugh. In a way, their sister had inadvertently played matchmaker for her younger sisters.

“Please be careful today Corrin. I know you enjoy working with those kids, but I want you to be safe too,” Azura hugged her sister good-bye. Corrin nodded absent-mindedly, knowing that she couldn’t promise too much with the hospital numbers being so high after school let back in from winter break.

* * *

“Why Ms. Corrin. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes this morning?” Niles smiled suggestively at the therapist as he perched on the large windowsill overlooking the hospital grounds. Corrin furrowed her eyebrows at the frequent flyer on the unit, one who managed to find his way back to them after getting turned in for threatening others at school. When he decided to go to school that is, seeing as how the 17-year-old never really had parents to tell him to go. 

“Niles I am sure you have better things to do with you time than constantly come back here and see us,” Corrin crossed her arms as the young man grinned deviously. 

“Nothing brings me greater pleasure than to come here and learn from the best about how to fully enjoy my painful life,” Niles snorted and stared out the window in the day room where the adolescent males resided for groups. “Besides, I’m sure we can get into all kinds of trouble here, don’t you think?” He winked at the three others residing on the unit with him that week. 

Benny was a larger 16-year-old who had been brought in by the cops after having a nervous breakdown watching some of the other kids at school set a cat on fire, and then promptly beating the shit out of them without breaking a sweat. He barely said three words in group sessions, but was making progress individually so Corrin didn’t push it. Corrin was also a proponent of Benny’s idea that those little monsters should be the ones getting help, but he was the one brought in, so she did what she could for him. 

“We can sniff out all sorts of treasures around here for sure!” Keaton excitedly proclaimed and began looking into the room’s trash can. The 13-year-old boy had been hallucinating that he was a wolfman who could find hidden treasures anywhere he went, and had been starting to show signs of hoarding the trash he diligently searched out. 

“If you call that treasure, perhaps you should come home and search my room as well. Maybe even take some of the ‘treasure’ off my hands. It would get "the Gods" I call parents off my back for sure” Azama and Niles shared a look of satisfaction as the wolf boy got worked up. Azama turned 17 when he was admitted to the unit, and Niles instantly created an alliance with his fellow sharp tounged friend. 

The two troublemakers had been making Keaton the target of their jokes since the moment they realized what was going on with his admission to the group. 

Once Keaton realized they were joking he started to flip out, and Benny tried his best to get in the middle. Corrin briskly walked out the door to grab the boy’s monitor for the day, “Hinata. Need a little help in here please!”

After Hinata removed Keaton from the group to cool down in his room and let Benny skip recreation time to avoid the _triggers_ he shared a home with the for week, the situation seemed to calm down. 

Corrin walked back to her office, _One crisis averted at least._

* * *

“Snot-nosed little brats,” Saizo growled as he waited for Corrin to come outside for the end of her extended shift. They had plans to meet the other members of the wedding for dinner to hash out some last minute details for the event that weekend. Elise and Takumi both had other obligations, so they had been briefed by their respective siblings earlier that day. 

Corrin finally made her appearance at the back door, and Saizo’s blood started to boil as he saw a bandage on her face. “Calm down, one of the babies was doing a project and handed me the scissors without looking. Impulse control is not their strong suite Saizo,” She pushed him away from the building as she explained the project they did in the smaller children’s art therapy group. 

Saizo embraced his significant other tightly, “I’m sure. I just wish you didn’t come home with some form of injury from work half the damn time.” Corrin nodded into his chest as she tried to let the stress of the day go, and focused on the night ahead of them. 

“Are you staying with me this weekend? I have off work starting tomorrow and I don’t have to go back until Wednesday,” Corrin smiled up at Saizo as he stole a quick kiss.

“I suppose Azura will be staying with Kaze then?” Saizo questioned as Corrin held up her hands and shrugged.

“No idea. She didn’t mention staying there this morning, but either way I’m sure she won’t mind,” Saizo nodded knowing that Kaze would go wherever the blue-haired woman was. He hadn’t stayed at home much, but Saizo wouldn’t have either given the choice. If Saizo and Corrin’s work schedules weren’t so hectic, then maybe they would need to just sell the place to save money and time. 

Then again, privacy for certain _activities_ would be even harder to come by so Saizo decided that was not in the cards for now. When Azura was gone it hadn’t been an issue at all, but Corrin joked they might need to put up a schedule of who stays where to avoid any embarrassment. 

Saizo remembered the bridesmaid dress hanging in Corrin’s closet, and decided to have a discussion with his brother before Saturday about living arrangements for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I actually have been stabbed in the cheek with scissors by a 6 year old while working. For the record, the kid was super apologetic. I actually don't get injured that often, but I've seen other therapists lose teeth so it's hit or miss. (haha get it? It's punny).


	7. Bells Will Be Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's here! Camilla's wedding day is finally here!

The screaming sound of the alarm clock broke the peaceful silence of Corrin’s bedroom, much to the chagrin of the couple who had stayed up late last night _thoroughly_ enjoying each other’s company. It was the big day, and Camilla required an early start of her bridesmaids for the numerous appointments they had before the wedding that evening. 

Saizo could feel Corrin’s back shift against his bare chest as she began to stir for the day, both of them having disposed of their clothes on the floor sometime last night. His arms tightened around her waist to keep her in bed, and Corrin rolled over to face him while pressing her lips against his. 

“You know I have to get going,” Corrin’s soothing voice rang through his ears as the thought of letting her out of bed seemed less and less appealing every minute they laid there. As she ran her fingers through his hair with her nails scratching his scalp, he pulled her in even closer. 

“Five more minutes.”

“Saizo,” Corrin whined as she tried to push him off half-heartedly. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere for a few minutes, Corrin sighed contentedly as Saizo claimed her lips passionately. She had decided to pack her things for the wedding yesterday in case she overslept, and Corrin knew now that was a wise decision as Saizo’s hands made his way down her lower back towards her ass. 

“I need to shower before I leave love,” Corrin broke their embrace as Saizo groaned in frustration. She smirked as she felt his gaze following her naked form getting out of bed, and made her way to the next room, “Perhaps you’d like to join me?”

As Saizo quickly followed her Corrin was grateful for one thing, _Thank the heavens for those skilled reflexes._

* * *

The ceremony space was set up at the base of a grand staircase, with seating for a couple hundred family and friends who were in attendance. The chatter was thundering throughout the venue as people greeted each other and made their way to their seats. 

“Xander I’m fine, for the love of…” Charlotte sighed as her husband fussed over her pregnant belly, “Go get ready to walk your sister down the aisle!” Leo smirked as his brother nervously agreed to leave, then turned to talk with his girlfriend Nyx. His roommate Odin boisterously sat down next to them, “I imagine the beautiful Elise will be making her entrance any moment now!” Leo groaned at the theatrical man he called friend, and his little sister now called boyfriend after meeting at their apartment. 

“Oboro! It’s so good to see you. Come sit by Hayato and I,” Sakura smiled as Takumi’s girlfriend happily joined them. Hinoka fidgeted in her seat, “You think Caeldori’s okay?” Subaki assured his wife that their daughter was perfectly fine, trying to keep her from getting up a fifth time to check on their child. “The ceremony is going to start soon, so don’t think of going anywhere,” Subaki placed a hand on her shoulder, half for comfort and half to keep Hinoka in her seat.

* * *

“Nervous?” Takumi addressed his older brother who had been fiddling with his tie since getting dressed. Saizo stood against the wall near the exit, listening for movement outside to signal they could leave. Kaze adjusted the groom’s tie for the final time, and Ryoma laughed, “I suppose I am. Just ready to get started I suppose.”

The officiant walked in and called Ryoma to join him at the altar so they could get started with the ceremony. The wedding coordinator brought the groomsmen to the halfway point on the staircase like they rehearsed, and waited for the ladies to enter the ballroom.

While Elise and Takumi weren’t constantly bickering, it was clear they still weren’t fans of each other as they walked with some degrees of separation between them. They barely linked arms, and if the wedding coordinator hadn’t fussed at them to walk slowly for the photographer yesterday they may have ran down the aisle to get away from each other. 

Kaze inhaled sharply as Azura made her appearance at the top of the staircase, and a visible shake took over his hands. Once they linked arms, his breath came much more easily, “You look magnificent my wonderful songstress.” Azura blushed at the use of her pet name from Kaze, and they made their way down the stairs towards the altar. “I hope Ryoma doesn’t pass out up there when he sees Camilla,” Azura giggled as Kaze smiled gently at the beautiful sound of her laughter before they parted at the altar.

Saizo stood up a little straighter, knowing it was his turn to look just as much a nervous wreck as his twin did. Then he saw the brightest smile beaming down at him, and greedily drank in the sight of Corrin standing gracefully at the top stair looking absolutely stunning. Her arm slid effortlessly into his as they met halfway down the stairs, “You look incredibly attractive Saizo.” Saizo whispered in her ear about that being his line, and the two smiled as Ryoma’s fidgeting at the altar become more visible.

Caeldori could be seen walking slowly towards the top of the staircase, and waited by her attendant for assistance on her walk after the last bridesmaid. Saizo spotted tears forming in Hinoka’s eyes as she rested her head on Subaki’s shoulder. The noises of approval and endearment filled the room as the toddler began throwing petals as she walked towards her Uncle giggling. “You did wonderful Caeldori,” Ryoma squeezed her in a hug before letting her go stand by Elise. 

Saizo swore Ryoma looked like he would crack his face smiling when Xander and Camilla began their descent towards the altar. Camilla told the photographers from the very beginning that she didn’t care if they got a single photo of her walk down the aisle as long as they got a picture of Ryoma’s reaction in that moment. As Xander kissed Camilla on the cheek at their arrival to the altar, those listening closely could hear his voice shake slightly when asked who gave her away, “Her family does.”

Ryoma and Xander stared each other down as they shook hands, something that had become a common occurrence no matter the setting. “Take good care of her. She has been the light of our family’s world for quite a while, and hopefully you will find she does the same for you,” Xander wiped a tear from Camilla’s face at his remark, and Ryoma nodded in agreement as the blonde-haired brother stepped back to sit with his wife. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

* * *

After spending a few hours of the reception eating, drinking, and (reluctantly) joining Corrin on the dancefloor, Saizo made his way outside to get some air. He noticed Xander leaving the reception for a moment as well, and decided to start some small talk with the eldest of Corrin’s family members. 

“Saizo, good to see you,” Xander nodded as Saizo offered his own greetings. They both sat enjoying the silence for a moment.

“Corrin was very moved by your little speech at the altar tonight,” Saizo offered as Xander smiled, “She was also frustrated about paying so much money for make-up only for you to ruin it before pictures.” The two men laughed, remembering how time consuming and tedious the after ceremony pictures were. They chatted about nothing in particular for a bit, and Xander moved to head back inside to check on his wife and unborn child.

“Your sister insisted we give you some fair warning as to not blindside you a second time...” Saizo started as Xander held up his hand to silence him.

“Corrin has had a tremendous amount of heartache in her lifetime. She was orphaned at a young age, left in a shelter until my father found her, and quite frankly we raised each other instead of having parents raise us. While we tried our best to provide a loving home for each other, she always felt an emptiness from the loss of her birth parents,” Xander ran a hand through his unruly yellow strands as Saizo nodded in understanding.

“You have made her the happiest I have seen her in a very long time, and hopefully she makes you feel the same way if you are asking for her hand. Much like I told your brother recently, as long as you continue to honor her and make her happy, I won’t stand in your way,” Xander shook Saizo’s hand to welcome him to the family, “Now if you’ll excuse me, my wife is probably ready to head home for the night and rest. She gets scary when I wander too far from her at this point.” 

As if on cue Elise poked her head out of the door, “Big brother...you may want to come inside before Charlotte tries to take herself home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the wedding is here! I imagine their wedding would be a giant affair, with lots of alcohol and music. Then again, isn't that most weddings to some extent?


	8. A Shared Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up with ribbons and bows after all the weddings and children are added to the family

“Mama. Papa. Wake up please! It’s time to open presents,” an excited voice graced the cold morning air in Corrin and Saizo’s bedroom. A small child with his father’s bright red hair stood at the side of the bed attempting to shake his parents awake. Corrin reached out a hand and ruffled their son’s head lazily.

“Mom, please get up before Kana rips open his presents without you there,” the dark brunette teenager called out to his parents from their doorway. While he took after Saizo in a lot of ways, that hair was unmistakably passed down from his mother. 

“Asugi!” the young boy pouted at his older brother grumpily while their mother’s drowsy form sat up in the bed, covering herself with the white sheets. 

“Mom, for the love of God put some clothes on,” Asugi covered his younger brother’s eyes as his father chuckled from the other side of the bed. 

“If you two would get out and wait _patiently_ downstairs,” Corrin directed her gaze to the littlest one with his eyes blocked by his older brother’s hands, “Your father and I will come down immediately, I promise.”

As Asugi guided Kana out the door and shut it quickly, Saizo sat up and kissed his wife, “It’s going to be a long day with lots of people.” Corrin nuzzled into his shoulder as they sat in silence before the hectic pace of the holidays took over. 

It was true that their family grew following Ryoma and Camilla’s marriage. Saizo married Corrin a year or so later. Kaze followed suit and married Azura not long afterwards. Siegbert wasn’t much of a fussy baby, in contrast to his cousin Shiro who kept Camilla and Ryoma on their toes. Saizo and Kaze seemed to keep their wives pregnant at a similar pace, seeing as how Shigure and Asugi were born within a year of each other as was the case with Midori and Kana.

Nyx agreed to marry Leo after sometime together, and they figured out the best way to parent their sweet son Forrest while making plenty of mistakes along the way. Xander was asked once more for his blessing as Odin made Elise his wife, and eventually she became the mother to their daughter Ophelia. Getting a quiet moment at Xander’s would be hard to come by, and Corrin made sure their sons had time together with she and Saizo before the crazy began.

Saizo stood up and sorted through some things in his side table by the bed before producing a small box wrapped in brightly colored paper. Corrin mirrored his actions on her side of the bed, and they turned to each other at the same time as was their ritual every holiday since they married.

“Merry Christmas my love.”

* * *

“You found your parents that way too?” Asugi and Shigure shared a similar story of disgust at pulling their younger siblings from their parents’ room after discovering their lack of clothing. 

“Midori at least had enough sense to cover her own eyes,” Shigure smiled lightly as he watched his father wrap an arm around his mother’s waist and pull her into a kiss under the mistletoe. 

“Kana’s not that bright apparently,” Asugi smirked as his younger brother stuck out his tongue childishly. Midori giggled at her cousin as they sat in a circle comparing notes on the presents they had gotten that morning. 

“I suppose you at least were able to share the embarrassment with someone. Being the only one to wake your half-dressed sleeping parents means they focus all the attention on apologizing to you,” Siegbert gave his signature smile as he watched his mother and father set out platter upon platter of food for the numerous guests in their house. 

“Or that you haven’t heard them doing it yet. Heavens know my parents aren’t the quietest when it comes to _that_ ” Shiro grimaced slightly as his cousins shot him looks of sympathy. His mother sat in his father’s lap at the kitchen table while chatting with her siblings.

“Changing the subject now! Do you think Caeldori, Kiragi, and Rhajat will be joining us this year Shiro?” Forrest was working on a fashion project with the brand new supplies and fabrics his parents had given him that morning. He could spot his mother’s dark hair and short stature helping out in the kitchen, while his father sat at the table looking embarrassed by his siblings’ shenanigans.

“I certainly hope they grace us with their magnificent presence, and presents at that!” Ophelia giggled as her father began animatedly telling another wild tale to her fascinated mother and the others that would bother to listen in the kitchen.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders as he fixed the braided headband in his purple hair, “I doubt it. Dad said we’d probably have to leave here a little early to go see them.”

“Well tell them happy holidays for us!” Kana beamed at his older cousin as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Saizo found his wife sitting outside on the wooden swing in their backyard after getting the boys settled for the night. Even after spending most of their lives together, Corrin always managed to take his breath away with her beauty. 

“Don’t suppose you’d mind if I joined you?”

“You’ve come a long way from stalking me at a coffee shop,” Corrin giggled as she patted the seat next to her in a welcoming gesture. Saizo scoffed at her glib remark, and readjusted them to where Corrin sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist and their legs spread out along the length of the swing. 

“We have quite the family now,” Corrin mused as she intertwined her fingers with his. Saizo grunted in agreement, knowing that lull in his wife’s voice meant she was getting sleepy. He could feel his own eyelids start to droop as he became comfortable in his love’s presence. 

“Thank you Saizo,” Corrin turned to look him in the eye to see a surprised expression cross his face.

“For what? You did most of the work with the children…” He was cut off by his wife’s lips pressing against his to silence him. 

“Thank you for helping me to start over from the past,” Corrin melted into his tightened embrace as she felt Saizo press numerous kisses on the crown of her head. 

“I should be thanking you for the same thing Corrin,” Saizo whispered into her ear as they both began to fall asleep in the frigid night atmosphere. He lifted his wife’s half-asleep form from on top of him, and made his way to their bedroom to rest.

Not just to rest from the hectic day of being with relatives, but from the long journey they had made to create and share this life with each other.


End file.
